


Recognise the Pain

by Tasyfa



Series: Atomic Pageantry [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, do not copy to other sites, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Up a truck, down a home. Michael might be a teenager but who's going to know?





	Recognise the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week on Tumblr, for a combination of the fic prompt and lyrics from the song prompt: 
> 
> Fic prompt: When we were young  
> Song prompt: “Bitter Sweet Symphony”
> 
> [It's just sex and violence, melody and silence]
> 
> Hope you enjoy.   
> ~ Tas

He's seventeen, with his own vehicle and ID that says he's old enough to be out drinking on Friday night. 

It's good at first, when she takes him home. Sex is easy. Burying himself in someone else's pleasure allows Michael some precious silence. 

Later, is the problem. When he stays the night because he's got nowhere else to go. When he charms her into letting him cook them breakfast, not letting on it might be his only meal that day. 

The mornings feel dirty in a way the nights never do. But still better than the violence waiting at "home".

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open! 
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~Tas


End file.
